


В тенях

by Lemuria09



Category: Transformers: Armada
Genre: Drama, M/M, Oral Sex, Plug and Play Sex, Romance, Spark Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemuria09/pseuds/Lemuria09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Раз в столетие Юникрон встречается с Праймасом и передаёт ему собранную за эти годы информацию, чтобы Праймас мог создать новые Искры для будущих кибертронцев. В этот день - Бельтайн - война между кибертронцами приостанавливается, и они празднуют слияние двух божеств пылким интерфейсом.</p>
<p>Оптимус и Мегатрон встречаются во время Бельтайна. Оптимус выдаёт себя за другого, чтобы провести этот праздник с объектом своих тайных чувств.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В тенях

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33073) by Cyndi. 



> Подробнее о Бельтайне: [тут](http://www.mechanophilia.ru/Fiction/beltane.htm).
> 
> Предупреждения: плаг-энд-плей, Искры, оральный интерфейс. Возможно, небольшой ООС Мегатрона.
> 
> Ранее выкладывалось на дайри.ру. Разрешение на перевод получено.

_“So keep me awake for every moment._  
 _Give us more time to be this way._  
 _We can't stay like this forever--_  
 _but I can have you next to me today…”_

\- Josh Groban, “Awake”

***

Это всегда начиналось с того, что кто-то замечал приближение Юникрона. Его планетарная форма появлялась на границе солнечной системы Кибертрона ровно за шесть часов до того, как солнце достигало пиковой активности. Он оставался там, давая населению Кибертрона возможность эвакуироваться с поверхности планеты.

Оптимус вышел из транспортного корабля на Кибер-2, спутнике Кибертрона, и поднял взгляд яркой золотой оптики. Солнце бросало отблески на его синий шлем и серебристый фейсплет. Вокруг было тихо – не в том смысле, что окружающие не создавали шума при ходьбе и разговорах, а в том, что нигде не было слышно выстрелов.

Меж серебристых шпилей лунного города он видел звёзды, Юникрона и часть Кибертрона. Они дрейфовали во мраке, как блестящие безделушки.

И тут у него за спиной раздался смех. Низкий, повергший его системы в хаос. В сущности, он никогда раньше не слышал этого смеха, но знал, кому он принадлежал.

_Мегатрон._  

В весьма непринуждённой обстановке.

Оптимус осмелился бросить взгляд через плечо. Мегатрон сидел в энергонном баре под открытым небом, общаясь с невысоким, коричневой окраски барменом, словно с хорошим знакомым. Возможно, они были давними друзьями. Но до чего же странно было видеть, как Мегатрон _смеётся_. Он гоготал, хихикал и насмехался, но никогда не _смеялся_.

\- …и этот несчастный идиот слил топливо и отдал мне все окисные палочки бесплатно.

Бармен налил ещё один стакан и ухмыльнулся:

\- Наверное, круто быть боссом, а? Советую в следующий раз поиграть с проводочками.

Мегатрон хлопнул ладонью по стойке и расхохотался так, что согнулся на стуле пополам. Он явно был наэнергонен.

Лихорадка Бельтайна вскипела в подсознании Оптимуса. Смех Мегатрона и то, как этот смех смягчал выражение его лица, подлили масла в огонь. В лидере десептиконов скрывалось нечто большее, чем казалось на первый взгляд.

Все планы Оптимуса на ночь Бельтайна разом поменялись. Изначально он намеревался взять первого, кто ему себя предложит. Присутствие же Мегатрона означало, что он также пришёл сюда ради интерфейса: Кибер-2 был местом сбора всех тех, кто праздновал слияние Праймаса и Юникрона.

Он почти приблизился к бару, однако страх сковал все его сочленения. Мегатрон отложил лишь оружие, но не ненависть. Он ни за что не позволит Оптимусу присесть рядом и просто поговорить.

Неожиданно Мегатрон поднялся на ноги. Оптимус молился, чтобы он прошёл мимо, но десептикон остановился прямо рядом с ним. Вблизи его опьянение было ещё очевиднее – в кои-то веки он не выглядел мрачным и, похоже, его веселило абсолютно всё вокруг.

\- Оптимус Прайм! – он хохотнул. – Это самая интересная голая стена, которую я видел в своей жизни. _Где_ ты только её нашёл?

Если бы Оптимус мог покраснеть, его фейсплет приобрёл бы свекольный оттенок.

\- Я… просто задумался.

\- Я так и понял. Шестерёнки в твоей голове вертятся так громко, что заглушают космопорт. Ты всегда такой чопорный? – с издёвкой поинтересовался Мегатрон, пошатываясь, словно не мог найти свой центр тяжести. – Мм?

\- Я думаю, ты перебрал энергона, - буркнул Оптимус. Он оцепенел, когда Мегатрон обхватил его рукой за пояс и прислонился к нему, будто они были старыми друзьями. «Мегатрон не просто слегка наэнергонен… он пьян вдрызг!»

\- А ты – недобрал.

\- Я не люблю напиваться.

Внутренние уголки оптики Мегатрона чуть сморщились. Оптимус был вынужден отвести взгляд, чтобы Мегатрон не заметил, что он чувствует на самом деле. Он был рад, что под маской не было видно, как сильно он закусил нижнюю губу. Его двигатель набрал обороты. Он рисковал растерять весь свой самоконтроль, когда Мегатрон прижимался к нему _так_ , а это было непозволительно. Праймас, это было просто пыткой!

\- Я знаю, в чём твоя проблема, - сказал Мегатрон, всё ещё хитро ухмыляясь. – Эта дурацкая маска, - он погладил её, и Оптимус подумал о самых омерзительных и невозбуждающих вещах, какие только могли прийти ему на ум, лишь бы не потянуться вслед за прикосновением. – Ты не можешь пить, пока она на тебе, и ты не хочешь снимать её, чтобы пить на публике. Право же, Оптимус, ты никого этим не одурачишь. Знаешь… - палец на его маске переместился и проследил кромку его шлема, оставляя после себя ощущение жара и электрических разрядов, - …время от времени… я воображал твоё лицо без этого намордника. Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты далеко не урод.

\- Что, если я – самый уродливый бот на свете?

Мегатрон покачал головой из стороны в сторону, приподнимая оптические грани и поджимая губы. Затем прищурил одну оптику.

\- В таком случае таскать эту дурацкую маску под не менее дурацкими предлогами было бы вполне оправданно.

У Оптимуса вырвался раздражённый вздох. Ему прежде никогда не доводилось видеть, чтобы Мегатрон сменил столько выражений лица за раз. Каким он был, подумалось Оптимусу, до того как война украла его невинность? Вот таким? Весёлым, дружелюбным ботом? Оптимус едва не купил ему ещё один напиток, просто чтобы увидеть, что ещё в Мегатроне могло ему открыться.

\- Как бы мне хотелось, Мегатрон, чтобы мы не были вынуждены сражаться друг с другом.

Неужели на лице десептикона промелькнула печаль? Его оптика затуманилась на долю секунды, и он протёр её, бормоча что-то насчёт витающей в воздухе лунной пыли. Затем придвинулся так близко, что Оптимус ощутил его губы в считанных дюймах от собственного аудиодатчика, и прошептал:

\- Мы бы не были на это вынуждены, если бы твои беспроцессорные автоботы прекратили сопротивление. Я хочу владеть не Кибертроном – я хочу владеть вселенной. Я хочу, чтобы всем в ней было известно моё имя.

\- Я не могу этого допустить.

Снова этот голос в его аудиодатчике, мурлыкающий, ластящийся, словно струящийся по стали шёлк:

\- Тогда война будет продолжаться. И продолжаться… и продолжаться… пока один из нас не одержит победу. Знаешь… - теперь он снова был задумчив, неосознанно терзая самоконтроль Оптимуса, - …если бы ты стоял на поле боя над моим корпусом, нацелив оружие мне в лицо – смог бы ты нажать на спуск? Подумай об этом. Мы так давно друг друга знаем. Кем бы мы были без нашего соперничества, мм?

\- Это будет зависеть от ситуации. Я _не хочу_ убивать тебя, Мегатрон… - Оптимус почувствовал, как блуждающая ладонь Мегатрона скользит по его горлу. Его вторая рука крепче прижала Оптимуса к его боку. Он был слишком наэнергонен, чтобы осознать, где находятся его руки, и никогда не повёл бы себя так, будь он трезв. Ни за что на свете!

\- Мм, как глупо, - сказал он. – Однако, если тебя это хоть сколько-нибудь утешит, – если мы окажемся в подобной ситуации, я дам тебе время на несколько последних слов, прежде чем нажму на спуск.

Теперь Оптимус знал, чего ожидать от своего противника, и ему было больно. 

\- Благодарю, теперь мне стало гораздо лучше, - произнёс он, не скрывая своего сарказма.

Мегатрон фыркнул прямо в его аудиосенсор. Ещё немного, и Оптимус слетел бы в перезагрузку, даже не прикасаясь к себе. Его пальцы уже начали судорожно стискиваться. Мегатрон, похоже, принял это за нарастающее негодование – и, повернувшись, дунул горячим воздухом прямо на аудиосенсор, вероятно, пытаясь вывести Оптимуса из себя. Перезагрузка рванулась навстречу и была так близка, что Оптимус схватил Мегатрона за запястья, толкнул его к стене и прижал к ней. Либо так, либо он рухнул бы на землю стонущей, дрожащей грудой металла. Он вспыхнул оптикой, чтобы скрыть возбуждение.

\- Прекрати это! – прорычал он, и его голос прозвучал почти на октаву ниже, чем обычно. Каждую плату в его корпусе пощипывало разрядами, а его вентсистемы работали на повышенных оборотах, чтобы избавиться от жара.

Оказавшись зажат у стены, наэнергоненный десептикон нисколько не смутился и, более того, немедленно ответил насмешкой:

\- О, что такое? Я задел тебя за живое? Надо же… тебя трясёт. Ты сейчас, наверное, _так_ зол.

«Далеко не зол, Мегатрон… далеко не зол». Оптимус сжал его крепче. Он мог бы убрать маску и взять Мегатрона прямо здесь. Это ведь Бельтайн, никто бы не сказал и слова в осуждение. Но Мегатрон был не в себе. Он был наэнергонен, и Оптимус сомневался, что смог бы остановиться, если бы что-то начал. Он не хотел пользоваться невменяемостью Мегатрона… он хотел, чтобы Мегатрон желал его так же, как и он его. Для этого он должен быть трезв. А трезвый Мегатрон никогда бы не оказался в подобном положении.

От этой близости у Оптимуса ныла Искра. Мегатрон был прямо перед ним, а он даже не мог показать ему своё желание. Он смотрел в полную ненависти оптику, которая видела столько войны и смерти. Как бы в этой оптике смотрелась любовь? Был ли Мегатрон когда-нибудь кем-нибудь любим?

\- У меня что, в дентапластинах что-то застряло?

«В дентапластинах? Дентапластины… что ещё за дентапластины? Ох…»

Оптимус вывернулся из своих раздумий.

\- Что?

\- Позволь разъяснить тебе кое-что в доступной форме. Если не хочешь, чтобы тебе залило ноги смазкой, тебе лучше отойти, - Мегатрон опустил руки на грудной отсек Оптимуса и отпихнул его на расстояние вытянутой руки. Оптимус со вздохом потёр переносицу, глядя, как Мегатрон нетвёрдым шагом бредёт к кабинке рядом с выходом из бара. Вот и ещё одна причина, почему он терпеть не мог напиваться – от этого системы отрабатывали старую смазку гораздо быстрее.

«Что ж… это было занятно», - вздохнул Оптимус, ожидая, когда спадёт возбуждение. У него всегда было высокое либидо, а Бельтайн только подогревал его. И по всему выходило, что он так и останется неудовлетворённым, при том, что предмет его сильнейшего желания пребывал от него на расстоянии вытянутой руки. От этого было _крайне_ обидно.

Он сделал шаг назад, не глядя себе за спину, и врезался спиной в стенд с баллончиками краски. Серебристые контейнеры полетели на землю с оглушительным грохотом, притягивая к себе взгляды всех окружающих.

Мини-коны, раскрашенные во все цвета спектра, запрыгали с возмущённым писком.

\- О! Прошу прощенья! – Оптимус бросился устранять учинённый им беспорядок и по неуклюжести умудрился помять несколько баллончиков.

«Молодец, Оптимус! Перевозбудился так, что сервоприводы не слушаются. Теперь все на тебя пялятся и думают, сколько кубов ты успел в себя залить. Здорово. Просто чудесно.»

Оптимус потянулся за баллончиком, лежащим у другого красочного стенда: полки были завалены разноцветными визорами, масками и деталями накладной брони. Это подало ему идею. Вернув собранные товары их владельцам, он опустился на колено и протянул мини-конам свой кредитный чип.

\- Простите, я помял четыре баллончика с чёрной краской. Я куплю их у вас за полную цену и помогу снова всё расставить на этом стенде.

Яркие мини-коны сбились в кучку, обменялись звуковыми сигналами и повернулись к нему. Наконец, один за другим, они кивнули ему, и Оптимус принялся за работу.

***

Жилые отсеки, отстроенные на поверхности спутника, были просто крохотными. Места в них хватало лишь на две перезарядочные платформы: крупная для кибертронцев и поменьше – для мини-конов. Также здесь имелись энергарий и моечная, идеально подходящая, чтобы избавиться от забившейся под броню мерзкой лунной пыли.

Оптимус кивнул лежащему на маленькой платформе Спаркплагу и поставил на вторую платформу переносной контейнер с кое-какими мелочами, которые успел приобрести до прибытия сюда.

//Ты всё-таки здесь//, - Спаркплаг сел на платформе и улыбнулся.

\- Прости, что опоздал, - ответил Оптимус. – Меня… задержали.

//Понимаю.//

Оптимус со вздохом втянул маску в пазы на шлеме. Он делал это в крайне редких случаях, его подчинённым доводилось видеть его без неё всего пару раз. Как бы то ни было, принимать душ с этой штукой на лице было затруднительно. Войдя в моечную, он включил воду под большим напором и подставил лицо её струям. Пребывая под маской большую часть времени, его рот стал весьма чувствительным к прикосновениям. Вода защекотала его изящно очерченные губы, и он улыбнулся.

«Поверить не могу, что Мегатрон здесь. Я не видел его на Бельтайне несколько тысячелетий», - его улыбка увяла. Они провели все эти годы в сражениях, и ради чего? Мегатрон нередко говорил, что хочет захватить вселенную, но хотел ли он этого в действительности? Чем бы он стал заниматься, если бы победил?

«Дело в продвижении к цели, а не в её достижении», - Оптимус вздохнул, сплёвывая попавшую в рот воду. Его противник был подобен урагану – буре, которая существовала лишь тогда, пока внутри неё была вода. Будь война водой, а Мегатрон – бурей, что стало бы с ним, попади он на мирную сушу? Он бы просто рассеялся.

Мегатрон жаждал войны так, как люди – необходимого для дыхания кислорода. И в некотором роде, хотя Оптимус никогда бы в этом не признался, этого жаждал и он. Сражения захватывали его до глубины Искры. Неизвестность исхода, висящая на волоске жизнь, запахи огня, дыма и металла всегда влекли его к себе. Лишь на поле битвы он мог отбросить свои переживания. В разгаре боя не нужно было задумываться о собственных эмоциях. Не нужно было смотреть в лицо тому факту, что он был влюблён в своего злейшего врага. Притворяться, что он ненавидит его, было легко в самом начале; сейчас же – не так уж и легко. Чем дольше шла война, тем сложнее становилось встречаться с Мегатроном лицом к лицу.

Когда-нибудь одному из них придётся нанести другому смертельный удар. Оптимус страшился этого дня. Он не хотел становиться тем, кто отнимет у Мегатрона жизнь. Но после случившегося в баре он осознавал, что для Мегатрона подобных сомнений не существовало… и ничто не смогло бы остановить его, если бы он одержал победу. Вне зависимости от исхода их противостояния, будь это гибель Мегатрона или его собственная, Оптимус поклялся, что раскроет свои чувства, прежде чем смерть разлучит их.

«Праймас, это прямо как та история с Земли, под авторством Шекспира… вот только здесь любовь не взаимна и никто не наложил на себя руки – пока что.»

Вода стекала каскадом по грудному отсеку Оптимуса. Он частично трансформировался, ровно настолько, чтобы струи попали между пластинами его брони. Немощёные участки земли на Кибер-2 были чрезвычайно пыльными. Эта пыль вызывала страшный зуд в его системах и напрочь забивала воздухозаборники.

Выйдя из душа, Оптимус потянулся к стоящему в углу контейнеру. Воспоминания о смехе Мегатрона приятно щекотали его сознание. Дрогнувшей рукой он выудил несколько блестящих баллончиков чёрной краски двух видов – для лица и для корпуса. Он поставил краску для лица на полку рядом с зеркалом, снял крышку и нажал кнопку в её нижней части. Крышка разложилась в большую, плоскую кисть. Его взгляд задержался на ней, и его горло сдавило комком острого желания.

«Он не может быть моим навечно, но он будет моим на эту ночь. Если эта война окончится его смертью – или моей, – по крайней мере… - его мысли сбились на пару мгновений, - по крайней мере, у каждого из нас останутся это воспоминания.»

Краска была холодной, а прикосновение кисти – словно ласка возлюбленного. С аккуратностью художника Оптимус покрывал лицо ровными полосами краски от лба к подбородку. Затем он повернул кисть и закрасил её боковой стороной все зазоры, пока всё его лицо, за исключением рта, не стало полностью чёрным. Он нажал на кнопку, сменив плоскую форму кисти на заострённую, и тщательно прокрасил губы.

-  Давай, Спаркплаг.

Мини-кон кивнул, не нуждаясь в пояснениях, что от него требовалось. Он вошёл в моечную и вытянул шланг у одного из крупных баллонов. Оптимус не шевелился, пока Спаркплаг распылял чёрную краску на его внешнюю броню. К счастью, вмятины никак не повлияли на работу спрея. Чтобы покрыть броню полностью, потребовалось два баллончика на переднюю часть и два – на заднюю. Чёрная дымка кружилась по помещению, напоминая Оптимусу о его конфликте с самим собой.

Не думать ни о чём было легко, пока его маленькому партнёру не пришлось в буквальном смысле залезть на него, чтобы закончить работу. Прикосновения подогрели омывающую его платы горячку Бельтайна, которую распалил в нём Мегатрон. И, судя по температуре корпуса Спаркплага, он испытывал то же самое.

//Ну вот. Ты готов//, - сказал Спаркплаг, спрыгивая на пол. Он помедлил, размазывая чёрную краску по его автоботской инсигнии. – //Извини. У меня свидание.//

\- Свидание? – он улыбнулся, радуясь за своего крохотного друга. – Значит, в этот раз у тебя кто-то есть?

//Ага, надоело проводить Бельтайн в одиночестве. И мне правда уже пора. Удачи этой ночью!// - Спаркплаг сверкнул ухмылкой и выскочил за дверь, будто ему подпалили выхлопную трубу. На улице к Спаркплагу присоединился снявший маску Лидер-1. Без маски он походил на миниатюрного Мегатрона, только с жёлтой оптикой и без ветвистых антенн. Двое мини-конов обнялись, поцеловались и зашагали дальше вместе, держась за руки.

Неудивительно, что его мини-кон был так нетерпелив! И это был Лидер-1… из всех мини-конов Спаркплаг выбрал именно того, который принадлежал Мегатрону. Одно это уже казалось хорошим знаком.

Уже смеркалось, и улицы начали наполняться трансформерами с закрашенными инсигниями. Слабый ветерок разносил вокруг запах краски. Издалека послышался удар гонга, возвещавший, что Юникрон приближается к солнцу.

Оптимус вернулся в моечную и нацепил красный визор, приобретённый им специально для этой ночи. Он был плоским в верхней части и заострённым в нижней, прикрывая его оптику и верхнюю половину носового конуса. Он подключил его к визуальному каналу, притушил оптику, затем включил сам визор. Теперь красное стекло не мешало его обзору – визор работал как широкоугольная камера, увеличивая его поле зрения почти на девяносто градусов.

Пару мгновений Оптимус размышлял, стоит ли ему перенастроить вокалайзер, но в итоге покачал головой и отбросил эту идею. После снятия маски его голос терял большую часть металлических ноток. К тому же, теперь ему не приходилось повышать голос, чтобы быть услышанным сквозь толстый слой металла. Он по своей натуре предпочитал говорить тихо. Вряд ли кто-то его распознает.

Наконец, он достал последнюю необходимую деталь – генератор силового поля для камеры его Искры. Он усмехнулся, вспомнив, как Рэд приравнял это к способу контрацепции у людей. Он действительно работал сходным образом с этими… «презервативами», позволяя Искрам прикасаться друг к другу, обмениваться эмоциями и мыслями, но предотвращая полное слияние двух сознаний. Он делал возможным контакт двух Искр без создания Искренних Уз. Любой бот, не имеющий бондмейта или не желающий связывать Искру, устанавливал на неё эту защиту на время Бельтайна. И как бы сильно ему этого ни хотелось, он не мог связывать Искру с Мегатроном. Только не так, скрываясь под чужой личиной.

Он установил защиту и вынул Матрицу Лидерства, пряча её поглубже в переносной контейнер.

Оптимус оглядел себя в зеркале ещё раз. В чёрном цвете он казался стройнее, а Спаркплаг наложил более толстый слой краски в центр его корпуса, усилив эту иллюзию.

Он мысленно вернулся к тому, что случилось в баре. Такой Мегатрон… он всегда был к нему неравнодушен… но был ли это тот же Мегатрон, с которым он сражался все эти годы? Была ли его бесчувственность лишь маской, под которой он скрывался во время войны? Был ли под этой чёрствой внешностью кто-то, способный любить?

Этой ночью он найдёт ответы на все вопросы. Чёрная краска словно воздвигала стену между ним и ненавистью Мегатрона, и он мог коснуться Мегатрона так, как ему хотелось, не беспокоясь о последствиях.

Оптимус с шальной ухмылкой вышел на ночную улицу.

***

Крики ликования где-то вдалеке возвестили о том, что Юникрон и Праймас начали Небесный Поцелуй – первый поцелуй, которым обменивались два божества после трансформации.

Сначала Оптимус решил, что удача от него отвернулась – он не увидел Мегатрона в баре. Хлопнув ладонью по стойке, он зашагал дальше по переулку; разочарование оставляло на глоссе неприятный привкус. Мегатрон, наверное, был на центральной площади, зажимая у стенки какого-нибудь мелкого бота.

«Я просто идиот, что решился на такое. Может, мне стоит вернуться и…»

В темноте что-то шевельнулось.

Не надень он визор, он бы и не заметил фиолетового мерцания справа от себя. Там виднелся силуэт, наполовину скрытый в тени. Красная оптика тускло светилась в темноте, а огромные наплечные траки ни с чем нельзя было перепутать.

«Мегатрон…»

Оптимус выдохнул. Вполне трезвый Мегатрон стоял, небрежно прислонившись к стене между двух зданий, беспечно вертя в пальцах палочку из окислов. Его броня была наполирована до глянцевого блеска, турель отсутствовала, а десептиконские инсигнии были закрашены переливающейся фиолетовой краской. Его серая броня теперь была серебристой, а зелёные и фиолетовые детали мерцали, как хром. Оптимус мог увидеть в броне Мегатрона собственное отражение.

Праймас, десептиконский лидер выглядел просто изумительно. Что же занесло его сюда, и почему он был один?

Ледяной ужас зародился в глубине его центрального процессора и приковал его к месту. Что подумают его автоботы, если узнают об этом?  Что подумает Мегатрон, если узнает? Сможет ли он завтра посмотреть на себя в зеркало без сожаления?

Оптимус сжал руки в кулаки, собираясь с духом. Похоже, Мегатрон его ещё не заметил. Он легко постукивал палочкой по нижней губе, не сводя оптики с неба, затем сунул в рот её кончик и откусил с тихим хрустом.

«Праймас! – подумалось Оптимусу. – Я же армией командую! Я не должен стоять вот так и трястись всей бронёй! Этой ночью я могу его коснуться. Он не узнает меня. Я…»

И тут, без предупреждения, Мегатрон уставился прямо на него. Оптика десептикона, словно красные лазерные лучи, обрезала ход его мыслей. Оптимус ощутил, как взгляд, внимательный и жаркий, опалил его броню, пройдясь снизу вверх по одному боку и спустившись по второму.

«Скажи уже что-нибудь!» - кричал разум Оптимуса. Но что?

\- Счастливого Бельтайна.

\- Не назвал бы его _счастливым_ , - насмешливо фыркнул Мегатрон.

«Шлак побери!»

Что ж, хоть какое-то начало. Оптимус оторвал ноги от земли, к которой будто прирос, и подошёл ближе. Он прислонился к стене рядом с Мегатроном и тоже устремил взгляд к небу.

Сжав запястья Праймаса, Юникрон притянул его к себе, увлекая в страстный поцелуй. Праймас увернулся с напускной застенчивостью и ухмыльнулся, сверкнув ровными белыми дентапластинами. Юникрон ухватил его за подбородок и повернул лицо обратно к себе, чтобы продолжить то, что начал. Из-за их колоссальных размеров каждое их движение казалось замедленным. Они неторопливо вращались в пустоте, словно танцуя среди звёзд, и что-то тихо говорили друг другу, беззвучно шевеля губами. Юникрон ни разу не улыбнулся и не изменил выражения лица, но оптика Праймаса лучилась счастьем и возбуждением. Такой яркий контраст.

Мегатрон, с таким же угрюмым видом, как у Юникрона, лизнул кончик своей окисной палочки.

\- Что у тебя случилось? – спросил Оптимус после краткого молчания. Мегатрон смерил его тяжёлым взглядом, и он поспешил добавить: - Мне кажется… тебе нужно с кем-то поговорить.

Ответ прозвучал целую вечность спустя, но всё же:

\- Никто не хочет меня. Я битый час бродил по городу, и никто мне и слова не сказал. Они меня боятся, и поэтому игнорируют, - он хохотнул и снова прижал окисную палочку к нижней губе. Оптимус начал завидовать этой палочке.

\- А твои солдаты?

\- Мои солдаты верны мне, но в большинстве ненавидят меня. Я не слепой. Мне, как правило, налить на это… но это Бельтайн. Я устал от неопытных любовников, которые боятся до меня дотронуться. Я всегда играю роль ведущего. Веду, веду, веду… - он жестикулировал пальцами туда-сюда, словно дирижируя, затем бессильно уронил руку. – Я устал вести! Я хочу, чтобы в Бельтайн кто-то вёл _меня_. Но никто не знает меня в достаточной степени, чтобы понять это. И я провожу Бельтайн в одиночестве.

Мегатрон сунул окисную палочку в уголок рта и куснул так, будто хотел её прикончить; его дентапластины заскрежетали по грубому металлу. Он дёрнул палочку вниз, отрывая неровный кусок и начиная его грызть с громким хрустом. Оставшийся в его руке обломок был неплохой иллюстрацией его раздражения.

Ободрённый Оптимус подобрался ближе ещё на дюйм.

\- Я прекрасно понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, - он прервался, глядя, как Мегатрон снова подносит ко рту палочку. – Я знаю, каково это, когда тебе приходится жить согласно своей репутации, оправдывать чьи-то ожидания. Иногда неплохо побыть кем-то другим.

Злость Мегатрона рассеялась. Он опустил палочку, откинул голову и расхохотался точно так же, как тогда, в баре.

\- Ты что, поэт? – он ткнул палочкой Оптимусу в лицо и прищурил одну оптику. – Не припомню, чтобы встречал тебя раньше. Кто ты такой?

\- Я просто призрак, - быстро ответил Оптимус. От этого смеха у него всё ещё кружилась голова. – Я знаю, кто ты, и меня это не пугает. На самом деле… - Оптимус подался ближе, - я считаю тебя очень привлекательным, Мегатрон, – и откусил часть окисной палочки. Она уже была такой короткой, что его губы задели кончики пальцев Мегатрона. Его процессоры захлестнуло возбуждение, а ошеломлённый вид Мегатрона определённо стоил того, чтобы украсть у него кусочек палочки. Он и понятия не имел, что оптика лидера десептиконов может раскрыться так широко.

Мегатрон догрыз остаток палочки и уселся на ящик, стоявший у него за спиной. Его это оскорбило? Оптимус молча присоединился к нему с тянущим ощущением внутри. Потрясающе: он, похоже, облажался! Сейчас Мегатрон уйдёт, и наслаждаться ему теперь Бельтайном в одиночестве.

Мегатрон вновь устремил оптику к небу, но Оптимус не сводил с него взгляда. Мегатрон выглядел неподдельно печальным. Затем Оптимус заметил, как фиолетовые пальцы сжимаются на краю ящика, и его Искра забилась быстрее. Он опустил свою ладонь совсем рядом с ладонью Мегатрона, так близко, что они соприкоснулись бы при малейшем движении.

Среди звёзд, высоко над ними, Праймас провёл большими пальцами по чёрным отметинам на лице Юникрона. Оскалившись, Юникрон скользнул рукой между ног Праймаса, заставляя его выгнуться с криком, который был услышан на всём Кибер-2. Затем он изогнул перед собой часть крыльевого каркаса и провёл им по руке Праймаса, и тот растаял, подаваясь навстречу прикосновению.

Ещё больше одобрительных криков послышалось, когда божества приступили к Великому Объятию. Юникрон извернулся и развернул их корпуса так, что Праймас оказался обращён спиной к зрителям. Затем, неожиданно, Праймас слегка откинулся назад. Прижав ладонь к щеке Юникрона, он произнёс что-то неразборчивое, отчего на лице Несущего Хаос промелькнула сухая усмешка. Она появилась всего на долю секунды, но её успели заметить, и это повергло всех собравшихся в неистовый, бешеный восторг. Улыбка Юникрона во время Ритуального Слияния была столь редка, что старейшие кибертронцы считали её знаком того, что после этого Праймас принесёт особенно много новых Искр.

Оптимус почувствовал, как что-то коснулось его мизинца. Он опустил взгляд. Мегатрон поглаживал его мизинец своим собственным – едва заметное, незатейливое движение, говорившее о его желании. Оптимус метнулся взглядом к его лицу, обнаружив, что его выражение нисколько не изменилось, и приподнял палец, погладив нижнюю сторону мизинца Мегатрона. Так продолжалось какое-то время: их мизинцы двигались, лаская друг друга, как глоссы слившихся в поцелуе богов, плывущих в небе у них над головой.

\- Итак, Призрак, - прошептал Мегатрон. Он повернулся, медленно, плавно, и в глубине его красной оптики полыхнуло пламя. – Ты разыскивал именно меня?

Вверх по руке Оптимуса пробежала волна жаркого покалывания. Мегатрон сводил его с ума, прикасаясь к нему одним лишь пальцем. Он перевернул ладонь, сцепляя их мизинцы.

\- Да.

Затем он сплёл с Мегатроном все оставшиеся пальцы и заглянул в его пронзительную оптику. Взгляд, который его встретил, останется в его памяти навечно: он был таким непривычным, таким совершенно, абсолютно непохожим на то, как Мегатрон смотрел на него во время боя. В его оптике была страсть, жар, невыразимое желание, и даже любовь. Любовь Бельтайна… или, быть может, нечто гораздо большее.

\- Ну и… - Мегатрон ухмыльнулся и по-кошачьи облизнул левый верхний клык, блеснув дентапластинами в жутковатом полумраке переулка. Это было самым эротичным действием из всех, что Оптимус когда-либо видел в его исполнении. Мегатрон склонился ближе, почти касаясь лицом его лица, и произнёс три слова, окончательно решившие их дальнейшую судьбу, - …чего ты ждёшь?

Стена между ними рассыпалась в пыль. Не было ненависти, не было войны, были лишь слова Мегатрона, его согласие и их руки, нежно сжимающие друг друга в полумраке.

Оптимус швырнул на ветер все сомнения, притягивая Мегатрона к себе за затылок и жадно впиваясь в его губы. О Праймас, они были такими мягкими, и на вкус – как зернистая окисная палочка, которую он недавно грыз.  Этот привкус остался на его дентапластинах, на внутренней стороне его щёк и по всей поверхности его глоссы. Их глоссы сплетались, как ранее их пальцы, будто пытаясь слиться друг с другом.

\- Хочу тебя, - произнёс Оптимус в губы Мегатрона.

\- Я вижу, - выдохнул Мегатрон, слегка отодвигаясь, и Оптимус откинул голову и застонал, когда острые клыки скользнули по его щеке.

В небесах над ними Праймас изогнулся, когда Юникрон сделал с ним то же самое.

Оптимус развернулся, одним движением оказавшись на коленях Мегатрона, и прижался губами к его шее. Такая гладкая, как горячее масло. Чужие ладони потянулись к нему за спину и сжали задний бампер.

\- Только одно, Мегатрон. Этой ночью у нас будет не интерфейс. Мы будем заниматься любовью.

Мегатрон приподнял оптическую грань.

\- Это одно и то же.

\- Вовсе нет. Как же долго я ждал, чтобы показать это тебе, - ответил Оптимус, глядя Мегатрону прямо в оптику, и поцеловал кончики его пальцев. – Ты сказал, что устал вести… - он легко пробежался кончиками собственных пальцев по лицу Мегатрона, рисуя невидимые линии от его шлема к животу, - …так позволь мне вести тебя.

Губы Мегатрона изогнулись в улыбке, которая была почти нежной. Он испустил вздох, будто сбрасывая со своих плеч тяжёлое бремя, и прижал ладонь к щеке Оптимуса. Оптимус подался навстречу ей, целуя большой палец, очертивший линию его рта. Пламя в его системах разгоралось всё жарче, но он заставил себя сохранять спокойствие. Это был его единственный шанс разделить с Мегатроном нечто подобное – и он не хотел торопиться.

Пальцы, прежде обводившие его губы, сжали его подбородок.

\- Я перевожу эту операцию под твоё командование. Не разочаруй меня.

\- О, поверь мне, я не подведу, - Оптимус сверкнул ему собственной озорной улыбкой. Он проследил все впадинки, грани и стыки брони Мегатрона, сначала пальцами, затем губами, целуя все участки, в которые наносил удары во время сражений. Он знал, куда бить, чтобы причинить Мегатрону сильнейшую боль – и теперь он дарил этим же местечкам удовольствие. Мегатрон так тщательно натёр себя воском, что ладони Оптимуса без усилий скользили по его броне.

Каждый дюйм корпуса Мегатрона получал от Оптимуса свою толику внимания – за исключением двух мест, в которых он желал этого внимания больше всего. Но они могли подождать. Оптимус ловко обходил стороной паховую пластину и броню над камерой Искры – и улыбался попыткам Мегатрона притянуть его голову и руки к этим местам.

Мегатрон притушил оптику. Его вентиляция шумела громче, втягивая больше воздуха в систему охлаждения. Было очевидно, что его ещё никто не касался так, как сейчас делал Оптимус.

\- Тебе нравится? – улыбнулся Оптимус, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

Пылающая оптика едва не прожгла его насквозь, и Мегатрон заурчал ему в губы:

\- Я ведь не просил останавливаться, Призрак? – его ладонь передвинулась ниже и сжала паховую броню Оптимуса. Его большой палец задвигался кругами самым восхитительным образом, усиливая напряжение внутренних систем Оптимуса. – Но… мы не можем зpаходить слишком далеко. Я без защиты.

\- Не волнуйся, - выдохнул Оптимус. – У меня она есть.

На лице Мегатрона промелькнула ещё одна улыбка, и внезапно Оптимуса дёрнули к себе. Дентапластины сомкнулись на его нижней губе, увлекая его в новый поцелуй. Он сжал паховую броню Мегатрона, и тот изогнулся всем корпусом. С его распахнутых губ срывались необыкновенно волнующие звуки, пока Оптимус гладил его между ног, подводя к самой грани, чтобы в последний момент остановиться. Мегатрон одарил его негодующим взглядом и презрительной усмешкой, что само по себе смотрелось забавно, поскольку оптика его кричала, умоляя довести дело до конца, в то время как губы кривились от разочарования. Опустив руку, он снял защитную пластину с порта доступа, обнажая нейропроводку, шланги с охладителем и платы, связанные напрямую с камерой Искры.

Оптимус раздвинул провода, но не стал вводить внутрь пальцы, а просто покачал сидящие в разъёмах штекеры. Это был фокус, которому он научился в процессе самоудовлетворения – чуть потянуть здесь, надавить там, и корпус охватывала серия мини-перезагрузок.

Очевидно, такие манипуляции были приятны не только ему.

\- О, ради Праймаса и всего… святого! – прорычал Мегатрон, прижимая ладонь ко лбу, будто пытаясь удержать себя в собственной броне.

\- А теперь… я встану перед тобой на колени и сделаю так, что ты никогда этого не забудешь, - вкрадчиво произнёс Оптимус. Не прерывая зрительного контакта, он опустился на колени и склонился над открытой паховой бронёй десептикона, неторопливо, чтобы Мегатрон успел догадаться о его намерениях. Мегатрон облизнул губы в предвкушении. Оптимус обвёл глоссой края порта, ощущая аромат дыма и горячего металла. Затем он попробовал на вкус каждый проводок. Медь, золото и множество спаек после ремонтов – на месте ранений, нанесённых ему Оптимусом. Он оставил поцелуй на каждой из них. Мегатрон приоткрыл рот, а его пальцы начали сминать края ящика.

Высоко в небе Юникрон издал гулкое рычание, такое низкое, что этот звук отразился рикошетом от зданий. Оптимус почувствовал, как эта вибрация пронеслась волной сквозь его корпус. Рычание Мегатрона отозвалось эхом тёмному божеству. Разведя ноги шире, он прижал голову Оптимуса к себе, и глосса того толкнулась глубже, чем тот планировал, надавив кончиком на скопление микросхем на обнажённой плате. От одного прикосновения к этому месту лицо Мегатрона исказилось в гримасе.

«Я нашёл его эрогенную точку», - понял Оптимус, придя от этого в полный восторг. У каждого бота имелось такое местечко, спрятанное под паховой бронёй: провод, контур, или даже шланг с охладителем, сверхчувствительный по сравнению с другими деталями вокруг него. Перезагрузки, вызванные стимуляцией этого места, по ощущениям могли сравниться со слиянием Искр.

Он чуть отстранился и встретился взглядом с раскалённой оптикой Мегатрона. Он выглядел так непривычно, будто едва сдерживал омыватель. Сжатые уголки рта, ярчайшее сияние оптики – он балансировал на самой грани чего-то невыразимо прекрасного.

\- Пожалуйста… - прошептал Мегатрон. Это слово прозвучало в самом нижнем регистре, на который был способен его голос, почти как рычание. Одно-единственное слово, отражавшее его вожделение.

Оптимус пронзил его своей глоссой. Его шлем крепко сжали в ладонях, удерживая его на месте. Пальцы погладили его затылок, и от этих прикосновений в его груди разлилось жаркое покалывание. Его губы и глосса двигались, будто в страстном поцелуе, затем обвели эрогенную точку, чувствуя привкус припоя в спайках рядом с ней. Вся его любовь к Мегатрону будто сконцентрировалась на кончике его глоссы, и он хотел втолкнуть это чувство в его корпус, влить в его Искру и навеки запечатлеть в его памяти.

\- Ннх… - из вокалайзера Мегатрона вырывались тихие вздохи. Подобные сдавленные звуки он издавал во время боя. Простой звук, рождённый ненавистью, теперь обрёл совершенно иной смысл.

Собственные платы Оптимуса вибрировали от сладкой муки. Статика собиралась на кончике его глоссы и, наконец, при каждом движении с неё начали срываться разряды. Мегатрон рычал и шипел сквозь стиснутые дентапластины, прочнее утвердившись ногами на земле. О, это было просто чудесно… лучше всего, что Оптимус когда-либо себе воображал. Он ускорил движения глоссы, надавливая, ощупывая и поглаживая, стараясь усилить мощность зарядов. Платы пощёлкивали и трещали от разрядов, пока электрический ток не стал постоянным.

\- Да, здесь… я… _Здесь!_ – Мегатрон вздрогнул, откинул голову и издал протяжное рычание, когда перезагрузка нахлынула на его корпус. Он оскалился, обнажая блестящие клыки, качнул бёдрами навстречу Оптимусу и вновь опустил к нему взгляд полыхающей оптики. Затем он расслабился с блаженным вздохом, откидываясь обратно на ящик. Он выглядел изумительно. Особенно с этой утомлённой полуулыбкой, тронувшей уголок его губ.

Оптимус выпрямился и ухмыльнулся, любуясь плодами своих трудов. Лицо всё ещё пощипывало от окатившего его энергетического всплеска.

\- Куда это ты собрался? – Мегатрон схватил его за запястье.

\- Никуда… - ответил Оптимус, понуждая Мегатрона улечься на спину. – Я только начал.

Ответом был смех:

\- О да, будь так добр, продолжай. Мне это нравится.

\- С радостью, - кончики пальцев отыскали все впадинки на щеке Мегатрона, а другая ладонь прошлась по его груди. Их лица были так близко друг к другу, что Оптимус мог видеть оптодатчики Мегатрона за прикрывающим их оптическим стеклом. Он любовался каждым мгновением этой близости, жаждал и смаковал их. Коснуться предмета своей страсти вот так… быть здесь, в это мгновение… ради этого стоило пережить все их сражения – чтобы просто быть здесь, сейчас, даря ему свою любовь.

Мегатрон огладил губы Оптимуса большим пальцем, затем эта рука исчезла. Ниже, ниже, ещё ниже… и Оптимус услышал щелчок собственной паховой защиты. Потом в его порт проникли пальцы, и он застыл всем корпусом. На губах Мегатрона заиграла лукавая улыбка, подобная той, которая появлялась на его лице, когда он получал преимущество в бою.

\- Ты уже искришь.

\- Не могу сдержаться, - прошептал Оптимус. – Я предвкушал это весь день, с того момента, как увидел тебя в космопорту.

\- Когда ты там был?

Оптимус вдруг осознал, что едва не проболтался.

\- Я проходил мимо, - солгал он. – Я… ннх… видел, как ты говорил с Оптимусом Праймом. Мне показалось, что это было что-то серьёзное… не хотел вмешиваться.

Мегатрон чуть слышно рассмеялся, так тихо, что этот смех угадывался лишь по вибрации в его груди.

\- Оптимус Прайм! Хотелось бы знать, как у него дела с Бельтайном. Он явно был настроен на большие подвиги, когда я с ним столкнулся.

 Губы Оптимуса едва не расползлись в ухмылке, но он её успешно подавил.

\- У него сейчас лучшая ночь в его жизни.

\- Неужели… - его ладонь двинулась снова, и спинной каркас Оптимуса обожгло горячими толчками разрядов. – С чего ты это взял?

«Оох…»

\- Просто догадка.

\- Хм, - пальцы Мегатрона творили что-то совершенно поразительное. Что именно, Оптимус не смог бы сказать, но от этого по его ногам стекали волны дрожи. Он потёрся о ласкающую руку.

Губы Мегатрона накрыли его рот, заглушая его тяжёлые выдохи.

\- Где твоя волшебная точка?

\- Она… - вентсистемы Оптимуса захлебнулись воздухом.

\- Хотя нет, не порть сюрприз, - он подался ближе, мурлыкая в аудиодатчик Оптимуса. – Хочу найти её сам.

Палец повернулся, протискиваясь глубже, и задел несколько сенсоров, отчего Оптимуса бросило в жар, потом в холод, потом он ощутил давление на сенсоры и, наконец, приятное покалывание пронзило камеру его Искры. Он развёл ноги и опустился всем весом на эту талантливую, чудесную руку.

\- Тебе это нравится, ведь так?… - Мегатрон всё ещё прижимался губами к аудиодатчику Оптимуса. Его голос звучал точно так же, как тогда, в космопорту, этот изумительный, глубокий, мурлыкающий голос, от которого всё его существо трепетало до последнего атома. – Что ты чувствуешь? Говори со мной, расскажи мне.

Задыхаясь, Оптимус попытался ответить, но смог лишь втянуть воздух в систему охлаждения. Его поле зрения то покрывалось статикой, то вновь очищалось. Вцепившись в плечи Мегатрона, он сделал над собой усилие и сумел произнести пару внятных слов:

\- Дрожь… внутри.

Палец Мегатрона прижался к его эрогенной точке, и на него обрушилась волна наэлектризованного блаженства. Он зашёлся криком, взлетев на гребне этой волны к пику наслаждения, и когда она начала спадать, внизу его встретили чужие ласковые губы.

Они лежали рядом, вместе наслаждаясь постперезагрузочной эйфорией и глядя, как высоко в небе Праймас раскрывает грудную броню. Его сверкающая Искра осветила Кибер-2, как второе солнце, и в этом свете броня Мегатрона сияла священным пламенем. Затем Юникрон последовал его примеру, открывая собственную камеру и обнажая Искру. Город взорвался музыкой, пиротехникой и криками ликования. Толпу явно охватило полное безумие: бесчисленное множество тел, яростно рвущихся к высшей точке, брызги смазки, массовый оффлайн после многократных перезагрузок. Представляя себе всю эту вакханалию, Оптимус был рад уединению их переулка: ни ему, ни Мегатрону не приходилось делить своего партнёра с кем-то ещё.

Мегатрон скользнул ладонью вверх по спине Оптимуса и повернул голову.

\- Призрак… будем как боги этой ночью.

Оптимус поднял взгляд и улыбнулся, увидев, как Праймас стискивает ладони Юникрона. Он оседлал Мегатрона, устроившись над его тазовой секцией и подражая позе Праймаса. Первая перезагрузка избавила их обоих от перевозбуждения, и теперь он мог не торопиться, постепенно наращивая жар между ними и плавно взмывая на нём к вершине.

Мегатрон приподнял голову, и их губы нашли друг друга вновь.

\- Я ненавижу эту войну, - прошептал он, - но не думаю, что смог бы жить без неё.

\- Не думай о войне сейчас, - Оптимус потёрся о его губы своими. – Это – ночь мира.

\- Для меня никогда не будет мира. Я вижу войну во сне. Я чувствую эйфорию во время боя. Я люблю запах опалённого металла. Люблю разгонять свои системы до предела их возможностей. И всё это было запрограммировано в моём корпусе ещё до того, как в него вложили Искру. Мои грёзы о завоеваниях были заранее заложены в мои системы, и они овладевали мной с самого начала. У меня никогда не было _выбора_. Я живу так, как живу, потому что _не знаю_ другой жизни.

К удивлению Оптимуса, в уголке левой оптики Мегатрона собралась капля омывателя. Неожиданно он начал казаться уязвимым. Он прикрыл оптику мгновением позже, чем следовало – капля омывателя пробежала по его щеке, и Оптимус ласково стёр маслянистую дорожку, которую она за собой оставила.

\- Если бы у тебя был выбор… если бы ты мог вернуться в прошлое и быть таким же, как все, кем бы ты стал?

\- Если бы у меня был выбор? – что-то дрогнуло в глубине алой оптики. В ней была боль – боль, которая преследовала его всю его жизнь и будет преследовать дальше. Тем не менее, Мегатрон тихо рассмеялся. – Я был бы таким, как Оптимус. В нём есть всё, чего нет во мне, всё, чем я хотел бы быть, и его жалкое существование на этом свете напоминает мне о том, кем я мог бы стать. Когда война окончится, он сможет просто повернуться и уйти, начав жизнь с чистого листа. Он даже не осознаёт, как ему повезло: он помнит своё бестелесное существование внутри Праймаса. Он может выбрать свою жизнь. И я вспоминаю об этом каждый раз, когда вижу его лицо.

Чувство вины угнездилось тяжестью на плечах Оптимуса. Это было правдой – у него ещё хранились воспоминания о множестве разнообразных корпусов, ожидающих Искру. Он знал о войне, и ему было позволено выбрать, кем стать: автоботом или десептиконом. Автоботы на тот момент проигрывали, поэтому он выбрал их сторону. Он верил, что может быть лидером. И тем не менее, ему всё равно пришлось «повзрослеть», научиться сражаться и приложить усилия, чтобы добиться титула Прайма. Со временем у него оформились собственные мечты о мире и объединении всех кибертронцев.

Мегатрону не была дарована такая свобода. Казалось, что любой выбор, который он делал в своей жизни, его лидерские качества и расчётливый ум – всё это было предопределено его программированием, а не пришло с опытом. Он умел сражаться с того момента, как впервые пришёл в онлайн. Быть может, кто-то вложил ему в руку оружие, показал ему его солдат и отправил на поле боя через несколько минут после того, как его вентсистемы сделали первый вдох. Это было несправедливо!

\- Эта война была всей моей жизнью. Если я и доживу до того момента, когда наступит мир, она всё равно будет продолжаться внутри меня, бушевать, обжигать… - Мегатрон перемежал эти слова прикосновениями глоссы к нижней губе Оптимуса, - …она может закончиться лишь в двух случаях – связью Искр или смертью… да, я, Мегатрон, хочу обзавестись семьёй, с кем-нибудь, когда-нибудь. Если я, конечно же, доживу до этого момента. Разве это так неправдоподобно? – он ухмыльнулся и потянул Оптимуса вниз, шепча ему в губы. – Как думаешь, чем может завершиться война для кого-то вроде Прайма?

Горло Оптимуса сдавило горячим комком.

«Моя война не закончится, пока я не перестану бежать от своих чувств. Пока я не смогу встретиться с тобой лицом к лицу и сказать тебе, что я чувствую на самом деле… и я не могу себе этого представить.»

Он хотел высвободить шквал слов, кружащийся в его голове, но всё его мужество улетучилось, как только он разомкнул губы.

\- Я не знаю, - прошептал он.

Невысказанная правда билась в его груди, причиняя ему боль, словно камеру его Искры сковало льдом. «Но у меня есть эта ночь, Мегатрон, которую я разделю с тобой. Этой ночью я покажу тебе всё, что не могу сказать.»

Позволив чувствам направлять себя, Оптимус склонился над Мегатроном, смакуя вкус его губ. Мегатрон ответил на поцелуй с энтузиазмом: губы, дентапластины и глосса атаковали его рот совершенно восхитительным образом. Ладони скользили по его спине вверх и вниз, пальцы протискивались между пластинами, щекоча сенсоры упорядоченной трансформации – схемы, управляющие его корпусом во время этого процесса. О, у Мегатрона были крайне талантливые руки!

\- Они начинают слияние, - шепнул Мегатрон, глядя на небо.

Подняв голову, Оптимус увидел, как лицо Праймаса исказилось в коротком приступе боли. Он и Юникрон парили в небесах, держа друг друга в объятиях, едва соприкасаясь губами в незавершённом поцелуе. Снизу их лица озаряло свечение их Искр.

Рука Мегатрона ухватила его за затылок и притянула обратно к его груди, лицом к лицу. Красная оптика мерцала страстью и тоской. Их губы чуть приоткрылись, соприкасаясь, но не целуя. Единственным звуком, который слышал Оптимус, был шум их вентсистем, активно прогонявших горячий воздух. Они дышали как одно целое, вдох и выдох, словно с каждым выдохом их дыхания занимались любовью.

Раздался щелчок, и фиолетовая панель на груди Мегатрона передвинулась выше, а скрытая под ней броня разделилась по стыку и ушла в пазы. Бело-голубое свечение окрасило его подбородок, сливаясь с сиянием от Юникрона и Праймаса. Опустив ладонь в раскрытый грудной отсек, Оптимус огладил грани камеры Искры. При первом касании Мегатрон вцепился в него, как спарклинг – естественный рефлекс. Каким бы ни был контакт, первое прикосновение камера Искры всегда толковала как боль.

\- Всё хорошо, - Оптимус успокаивал его, мягко целуя нижнюю губу. Когда Мегатрон начал расслабляться, он погладил самый краешек камеры Искры. Его палец прошёл в считанных дюймах от прерывателя. Крохотные молнии с треском кольнули его пальцы, когда он скользнул ими ниже, чтобы коснуться самой Искры.

Мегатрон выгнулся с негромким вскриком. Оптимус улыбнулся, глядя ему в оптику, и прикоснулся к ней ещё раз, просто чтобы увидеть это снова. Руки Мегатрона блуждали по его спине и бокам, царапая, хватаясь, дрожа, пытаясь притянуть его ниже, к себе… и просто _желая_. Оптимус подвёл его к самой грани ещё раз – и Мегатрон оттолкнул его. Оптимус почувствовал, как по его челюсти заскользили клыки, а потом к его аудиодатчику прижались губы.

 - Открой мне свою Искру, - произнёс Мегатрон, низким, повелительным тоном. Этим тоном он командовал своими войсками, Оптимус слышал его несчётное количество раз во время боя. Здесь, сейчас, он означал что-то совершенно иное. - Открой, _немедленно_.

«Праймас!» - Оптимус внутри растёкся лужицей расплавленного металла. Он позволил грудной решётке разделиться на четыре части и убраться в скрытые пазы его брони. Обнажённая камера Искры раскрылась, заливая лицо Мегатрона своим светом. Силовой щит придавал его Искре чуть красноватый оттенок.

Он успел увидеть, как Мегатрон поднимает голову, – и в следующий миг его обожгло короткой болью первого контакта, а затем – непомерным, нестерпимым удовольствием. Оптимус глянул вниз, ошеломлённо открыв рот: Мегатрон ласкал камеру его Искры своей глоссой. Эта длинная, заострённая, фиолетовая, умопомрачительно чудесная глосса касалась самой его сердцевины. Чуть склонив голову набок, Мегатрон поднял взгляд. В рубиновой оптике сияла жажда, жажда покорять, и на сей раз Оптимусу хотелось, чтобы он добился своего.

Оптимус услышал собственный крик, ещё даже не приблизившись к перезагрузке. Мегатрон то распалял в нём огонь, то обращал его в лёд. Он выгнулся так, что рухнул бы навзничь, если бы крепкие руки не удержали его, подхватив под кузов на его спине. Такое не являлось ему даже в самых смелых фантазиях. А Мегатрон просто смотрел на него снизу вверх, довольно ухмыляясь и шепча, что он прекрасен на вкус. Оптимусу казалось, что ещё чуть-чуть, и он просто взорвётся, и когда он решил, что в следующее мгновение точно разлетится на кусочки, Мегатрон отстранился. Подняв руку, он прижал ладонь к щеке Оптимуса, и Оптимус поцеловал его пальцы, улыбаясь и желая, чтобы эта нежность запечатлелась на лице Мегатрона навечно.

Небо рассекла молния. Музыка в центре города загремела громче. Подняв взгляд, Оптимус увидел, как лицо Праймаса искажается в гримасе: его белая клубящаяся Все-Искра начинала сливаться с Искрой Юникрона – это и было источником молнии. Они так разительно отличались друг от друга – насколько эмоциональным было лицо Праймаса, настолько бесстрастной была маска Юникрона. Лишь в его напряжённых руках можно было заметить намёк на то, что он также получал удовольствие от этого священного соития.

Кончики пальцев тронули нижнюю губу Оптимуса, и он улыбнулся, переводя взгляд на Мегатрона:

\- Готов?

Мегатрон мазнул пальцами по его щеке и тоже улыбнулся; теперь он меньше походил на опасного военачальника, и больше – на кого-то, кто никогда в жизни не брал в руки оружие.

\- Ну-ну, какие мы нетерпеливые!

Оптимус опустился на него, прижавшись грудью к его груди. Он не отводил взгляда от оптики Мегатрона, когда камеры их Искр соприкоснулись. Руки Мегатрона были везде: на его спине, на груди, ласкали его бампер и щекотали затылок. Пальцы Оптимуса скользнули по левой руке Мегатрона, от плеча до кисти, нашли его ладонь и крепко сжали. Мегатрон повторил его действия другой рукой. Их движения были так согласованны, словно они их репетировали. Мир вокруг них сузился до красной оптики, глядящей на Оптимуса снизу вверх, и фиолетовых пальцев, массирующих его ладони.

Мегатрон потянулся к нему за новым поцелуем, и Оптимус вновь ощутил вкус его клыков, дёсен и глоссы, желая поглотить его целиком и сберечь в глубине своей Искры. Ещё один настойчивый рывок, и он растаял в руках Мегатрона. Он передвинулся чуть ниже, и их порты доступа состыковались, как два корабля для дозаправки. Статика брызнула между ними от этого контакта; Мегатрон охнул, а Оптимус издал сдавленный звук, раскачивая тазовой секцией из стороны в сторону, пока они не оказались сцеплены друг с другом накрепко.

\- До конца, Призрак. Искрой к Искре.

\- Ты уверен, что хочешь зайти так далеко? – Оптимус заколебался. Его Искра сияла, как солнце, на фоне окрашенной в чёрный цвет брони, отражаясь в алой оптике Мегатрона. Когда лидер десептиконов кивнул, Оптимус позволил ему притянуть себя ближе.

В первое мгновение их системы словно прошила молния. Мегатрон скорчил гримасу, а Оптимус стиснул дентапластины, смутно видя, как их Искры объединяются, словно два раскалённых мыльных пузыря. В то же время он начал усилять заряд в своём порту, отправляя его прямиком в восхитительный порт Мегатрона.

\- О даааааа… - прорычал десептикон, выгибаясь навстречу Оптимусу.

Экран работал исправно, пропуская чувства, но задерживая предательские воспоминания. Ощущения захлёстывали Оптимуса, как волны, атакуя его сознание со всех сторон. Мегатрон был переполнен яростью, болью и – хуже всего – одиночеством. Он никогда и никем не был любим. Прожив более четырёх миллионов лет, он ни разу не чувствовал себя любимым.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Оптимус осторожно выпустил на волю всю свою любовь. Даря её Мегатрону вот так, он ощущал удивительное облегчение… будто сбрасывая с себя тяжкое бремя. Любовь зудела в его Искре, давила комком в горле, переполняла его до последней платы. Он видел, как оптика Мегатрона становится влажной, и сцеловывал капли омывателя, стекающие по его щекам.

«Это чувство… что это? - вопрос Мегатрона был чистой, белоснежной нотой посреди мутного, чёрного диссонанса. – Почему от него больно?»

«Это моя любовь к тебе, - ответил Оптимус, скользя пальцами по щекам любовника. Он толкнулся бёдрами, плотнее вжимаясь в порт Мегатрона, и пронаблюдал, как тот выгибается снова. – Любовь причиняет боль.»

«Почему?»

«…Не знаю. Просто так бывает.»

Из Искры Мегатрона хлынули новые эмоции. Сомнение, страх, волнение, неуверенность струились тусклой радугой, обвиваясь вокруг шеи Оптимуса, и словно душили его, калечили системы и вытягивали платы через горло... и Мегатрон ощущал это на протяжении всей жизни. Как ему удавалось выживать с этим так долго?

\- Мегатрон, - выдохнул он ему в губы.

Теперь, Оптимус чувствовал, Мегатрон впитывал в себя его эмоции. Его преданность, его надежду, и затем… сомнения. Воздвигнутые стены, столь высокие, что мало что могло преодолеть их лабиринт. Он находился в его центре, а образ Мегатрона маячил где-то вдалеке, однако был отчётливо виден.

Корпус Оптимуса полоснуло откликом от Мегатрона. Он отдёрнул голову – о, внизу его живота расползались жаркие, обжигающие ощущения. Мегатрон под ним охнул и передвинул ноги, толкаясь вверх, навстречу бёдрам Оптимуса. Пока они блуждали в переживаниях друг друга, в их схемах неизбежно нарастал заряд. Предупреждающие сигналы оповестили Оптимуса о надвигающейся перезагрузке и, судя по рычанию Мегатрона, с ним происходило то же самое.

Мощные руки дёрнули Оптимуса вниз, притягивая в агрессивный, грубый до боли поцелуй. Дентапластины Мегатрона оставляли отметины на его губах, причиняя боль, приправленную удовольствием.

Мегатрон прижал его к себе сильнее, тяжело дыша между поцелуями. Его броня затрещала статикой, и затем, с почти болезненным шипением, он начал перезагружаться.

На поверхности шлема Мегатрона Оптимус видел отражения Юникрона и Праймаса. Они оба приближались к пику, и казалось, что божества сцепились в поединке титанов. Наконец Праймас с криком выгнулся на груди Юникрона, а Юникрон откинул голову с рычанием и тихими стонами, срывавшимися с его дрожащих губ. Затем их Искры разделились, возвращаясь в свои камеры, и испускаемый ими свет исчез, как погасшее пламя.

И в этот самый момент от Мегатрона в их связанные Искры хлынула чистая ненависть. Конечно же, непреднамеренно, поскольку тот, кто перезагружался первым, наполнял второго своей самой значимой эмоцией, но Оптимус не был к этому готов. Мрак захлёстывал их связь ужасающими волнами, которые его системы трактовали как жгучую боль. Мегатрон ненавидел себя и ненавидел весь мир за то, что его Искре было отказано в выборе собственной судьбы. Но ненависти, направленной конкретно на него, Оптимус не ощутил…нет, чувство, связанное с ним, было острой завистью. Мегатрон лишь расценивал его как ненависть. И его было не переубедить.

Оптимус застонал, рывком подаваясь вперёд, когда тьма швырнула его за грань.

«Здесь так темно!»

«И для меня так будет вечно», - Мегатрон сжал его в объятиях, словно оберегая, прижимая к себе, пока его трясло от удовольствия. Их распахнутые губы слились в перекошенном, скомканном подобии поцелуя, на вкус как проржавевшее пламя. Тем временем их Искры неспешно разошлись и вернулись в свои камеры. Разрядка внезапно завершилась, хотя их корпуса ещё подрагивали от остаточных ощущений.

Оптимус был рад, что удушье больше не затуманивало его рассудок. Как Мегатрон вообще дышал, когда его сознание захлёбывалось этим мраком?

\- Ох, - Мегатрон снова расслабился с облегчённым вздохом, из стыков между пластинами его брони поднимался дым. Какое-то время он лежал, безучастно устремив оптику к небу. – По-моему, ты спалил мне несколько плат.

Из стыков брони Оптимуса также поднимались серые завитки дыма. В его аудиодатчиках всё ещё потрескивало.

По крайней мере, он _думал_ , что потрескивало в аудиодатчиках.

Оптимус опустил взгляд к Мегатрону.

\- Что за…

Ящик внезапно развалился, и они неуклюже рухнули на металлическую поверхность планетоида. Оптимус успел машинально сгруппироваться и перекатиться, Мегатрон сделал то же, приземляясь на бок. Пошатываясь, они поднялись на ноги, пытаясь понять, что произошло. Мегатрон захихикал, указал пальцем на сломанный ящик, и в следующий момент они оба покатились со смеху. Смех заставил Оптимуса забыть об удушающем мраке, который он ощутил в Искре Мегатрона. Тьма была ему к лицу… но ему в ней было не место.

Не успел Оптимус набрать в вентсистемы воздуха, как Мегатрон внезапно бросился к нему. А поскольку в весе Мегатрон его превосходил, от толчка его корпуса они оба привалились к стене переулка. Но ужас, вспыхнувший было в процессорах Оптимуса, рассеялся при взгляде в тлеющую оптику десептикона.

\- Отлично поискрили, - прошептал Мегатрон. – Давно мне не было так хорошо.

Оптимус легонько провёл губами по челюсти Мегатрона.

\- Р-рад был помочь.

Сильные руки обвились вокруг его талии. Он ощутил, как колено Мегатрона толкается между его ног и движется вбок, лишая его равновесия. Затем Мегатрон подался ближе, сверкнул кошачьей ухмылкой и принялся покрывать шею Оптимуса поцелуями.

\- Да… а теперь пора отплатить тебе, - мурлыкнул он в аудиодатчик Оптимуса. Праймас, как же Оптимусу нравилось, когда он так делал. Его умелые пальцы обводили грудной отсек и тазовую секцию Оптимуса, рисуя круги на его чёрной броне.

\- Ты ведь грузовоз, верно? – и снова этот глубокий голос в его аудио.

\- Д-да, - о, эти волшебные руки лишали его способности мыслить. Затем, чтобы отвести от себя любые подозрения, он добавил: - Мне часто говорят, что я похож на Оптимуса. Уже начинает надоедать.

Ложь оставляла неприятный привкус на глоссе – но он никак не мог позволить Мегатрону что-либо заподозрить.  В противном случае весь мрак, который он увидел в его Искре, мог разрастись и задушить его.

\- У тебя такой же корпус. Хотя… - Мегатрон ухватил его за задний бампер и притянул ближе, прижимаясь к его паху своим, отчего его порт окатило искрами и дрожью. Алая оптика мерцала по-новому – десептикон _дразнил_ его.

\- Я не жалуюсь, просто теперь я, наверное, буду думать о тебе каждый раз, когда увижу его зад.

\- Ну, ты мне льстишь, - рассмеялся Оптимус, притягивая лицо Мегатрона ближе, чтобы заглянуть ему в оптику.

\- Мне нравится твой стиль общения. Из тебя бы вышел превосходный десептикон, - Мегатрон снова обнажил дентапластины в ухмылке.

\- А ты в другой жизни был бы идеальным автоботом.

Мегатрон провёл большим пальцем по губам Оптимуса.

\- Хм. А вот это уже оксюморон, - он склонился, и их губы встретились снова.

Оптимус обвил руками шею Мегатрона, прижимаясь к его корпусу. Чудесные губы порхали по его шее и щеке. Он ещё не пришёл в себя после пережитой перезагрузки, а уже был готов к следующей. На этот раз он хотел привнести в Искру Мегатрона свою любовь, попытаться очистить эту Искру от давящей тьмы, свернувшейся клубком внутри. Если бы он мог заложить во всю эту ненависть хотя бы крохотное зерно любви, может быть… кто знает, но может быть… оно бы проросло и помогло ему измениться.

Мягкие губы прикоснулись к уголку его рта.

\- Ты много думаешь, - услышал он шёпот Мегатрона.

\- Случается, - Оптимус повернул голову. Он собирался поцеловать эти губы, но в последний момент Мегатрон повернулся, и вместо этого поцелуй Оптимуса угодил ему в носовой конус.

\- Не нужно столько думать, - шепнули губы на его аудиодатчике.

\- Привычка.

Кончики пальцев рисовали круги на тыльной стороне его шеи, зачаровывая, сводя с ума, гипнотизируя. Он чувствовал, как Мегатрон выводит собственное имя на первичном кибертронском коде, словно оставляя на Оптимусе свою метку. Оптимус не сводил взгляда с его тлеющей красной оптики –  страсть, которую он видел в ней, ничем не отличалась от ярости, знакомой ему по многочисленным битвам с десептиконским лидером. Быть может, в его представлении любовь и ненависть были по сути одним и тем же, и разница заключалась лишь в его реакции на эти чувства.

А над головой Мегатрона Юникрон явно намеревался повторить свои свершения. Тёмно-красная оптика Несущего Хаос полыхала, как два палящих солнца. Схватив его лицо в ладони, Праймас снова притянул его грудью к своей груди. Его оптика лучилась исступлением, вспыхивая в ответ на очевидную страсть Юникрона. _Два_ Небесных Слияния! Оптимус никогда прежде не слышал такого оглушительного ликования, каким взорвался город в этот миг. Два слияния подряд предвещали рождение колоссального количества Искр. Такого не случалось уже почти три миллиона лет, а Оптимус и вовсе был этому свидетелем впервые.

Взгляд Мегатрона в точности повторял взгляд Юникрона, словно страсть тёмного бога передавалась ему напрямую.

«Будем как боги этой ночью», - сказал он. И сейчас он определённо походил на увенчанное рогами, отполированное до неземного блеска божество.

Оптимус расслабился, позволяя Мегатрону аккуратно повалить себя на землю. Сколько раз они точно так же падали наземь в бою? Он давно сбился со счёта.

Нависнув над ним, Мегатрон снова зашептал ему в аудио:

\- Я заметил, что тебе нравится, когда я говорю с тобой вот так. Со мной это часто бывает… мне говорили, что у меня весьма… - его губы приблизились, касаясь аудиодатчика, - _весьма_ возбуждающий голос, - он рассмеялся, тихо, раскатисто, и от этого звука Оптимус просто растёкся под ним.

Оптимус чувствовал, что если Мегатрон будет продолжать так и дальше, то он перезагрузится без единого прикосновения. И дело было не только в его голосе, но и в мягких губах, и в выдохах вентиляции, щекочущих его сенсоры, - всё это вместе составляло возбуждающую комбинацию, от которой едва не плавились его системные платы. Губы Мегатрона сложились в улыбку у его аудиодатчика, и Оптимусу вдруг захотелось, чтобы они могли регулярно просыпаться в такой позе. Он обхватил руками Мегатрона за талию; Мегатрон передвинулся, устраиваясь поудобнее для нового подключения портов, и у Оптимуса от предвкушения задрожало всё внутри.

\- Я не особенно нежен, когда я сверху. Просто подумалось, что стоит тебя предупредить.

Оптимус ухмыльнулся ему:

\- У тебя внушительные силовые кабели. Я был бы разочарован, если бы ты оказался способен лишь на слабую щекотку статикой.

По лицу Мегатрона вновь расползлась восхитительно грешная ухмылка. Под внимательным взглядом Оптимуса он устроил поудобнее тазовую секцию и осторожно защёлкнул их порты. Мегатрон не преувеличивал – от его первых импульсов Оптимуса тряхнуло толчком резкой боли. Со слабым стоном Оптимус откинул голову, и рот Мегатрона тут же прижался к его шее. Мегатрон приподнимал клыками его кабели и ласкал глоссой их внутренние стороны, отвлекая его от боли, пока она загадочным образом не переплавилась в приятную дрожь. От этого его броня буквально _завибрировала_.

\- Нравится? Мм? – пророкотал голос Мегатрона в его аудиодатчике.

Оптимус не был способен на какой-то вразумительный ответ, и лишь крепко сжал ладони Мегатрона в своих. Камера его Искры распахнулась по собственной воле: его системы неистово жаждали полного слияния с другой Искрой, но это желание он мог осуществить лишь наполовину.

\- И-искры… - выдохнул он, и Мегатрон втолкнул глоссу в его открытый рот. Она прошлась по его дентапластинам, глоссе и дёснам, плавным, текучим движением, размягчившим его рассудок  до состояния желе.

\- Искра к Искре? – снова этот чувственный звук в его аудиодатчике, струящийся сквозь него, как электричество в его системах. Над камерой его Искры замаячили чужие ладони, и в его оптике заплясали ослепительные солнечные вспышки.

\- Д-да… ооо… да… Мега _трон_.

\- Скажи моё имя так ещё раз, и я сделаю всё, что пожелаешь.

\- Мега _трон!_ – простонал Оптимус, настойчиво притягивая десептикона за талию.

Щелчок – и всё вокруг обдало пылающим жаром прикосновения двух Искр. Подняв оптику, Оптимус встретился с ласковым взглядом Мегатрона. Его губы были чуть разомкнуты, а внешние уголки оптики поблёскивали влагой.

\- Эта ненависть во мне… Я мог бы…

Оптимус притянул его к себе, целуя уголок его рта. Высвободив ладонь, он прижал её к щеке Мегатрона, безмолвно пытаясь дать ему понять, что всё хорошо. Те же эмоции, которые они успели разделить друг с другом ранее, начали всплывать на поверхность, как потоки тепла в фотосфере звезды. На сей раз от Мегатрона пришло что-то ещё. Оно было в нём изначально, но теперь взмывало к поверхности сильнее, чем прежде.

_Жажда_. Жажда чего-то помимо войны, завоеваний, смерти и боли. Та самая жажда, которую Оптимус почувствовал ранее, в космопорту, когда Мегатрон прислонился к нему. Оптимус позволил этой потребности затянуть себя в облако удушающей ненависти, обволакивающей всё остальное. Окружающий его Искру экран блокировал потоки чужих воспоминаний, но он ощущал привязанные к ним обрывки эмоций и знал, что с Мегатроном должно происходить то же самое. Они находились внутри друг друга во всех смыслах этой фразы, и лишь защитное поле, тонкая плёнка электронов, всё ещё разделяла их.

\- Призрак, - Мегатрона над ним прошибла дрожь, его оптика полыхнула. Оптимус знал, что десептикон только что уловил возбуждение, которое терзало его в космопорту.

Оптимус обвил рукой шею Мегатрона, цепляясь за его затылок. Между его ветвистых антенн было видно, как клубящаяся Искра Праймаса водоворотом затягивает в себя Искру Юникрона, лучась сиянием миллионов солнц.

Из порта Мегатрона взметнулась молния, пронзив Оптимуса насквозь; он генерировал импульсы такой мощности, что Оптимус вздрагивал всем корпусом. Оптимус чувствовал эту энергию повсюду, даже на дентапластинах, и она возвращалась к Мегатрону при каждом поцелуе. Поначалу эти импульсы обжигали его, словно в лицо швыряли песком, затем боль притупилась, а её уколы на чувствительных губах стали чрезвычайно приятными.

«Электрический поцелуй!» - сообразил Оптимус, и Искра его любовника довольно затрепетала.

«Древнейший интерфейсный приём в истории. Я удивлён, что ты держишься так долго. Мои бывшие партнёры по Бельтайну обычно вылетали в оффлайн прямо на мне.»

Оптимус ухмыльнулся в губы Мегатрона, и между их губами плеснула статика. Он и понятия не имел, что Мегатрону вообще был известен этот фокус – он собирался удивить его этим сам!

«Я почувствовал твои намерения, - самодовольно продолжил Мегатрон, - и опередил тебя.»

«Я не жалуюсь», - ответил Оптимус, лаская глоссой обнажённые платы на нёбе Мегатрона. При каждом касании их пощипывало статикой, и Мегатрон вздрагивал от удовольствия.

Мегатрон качнул бёдрами, чтобы плотнее скрепить их порты. Оптимус решил, что вентиляторы в его системах охлаждения вот-вот разлетятся на кусочки от такой бешеной нагрузки: их лопасти бились в его горле, как стальные крылья. Мегатрон наэлектризовывал не только его порт, но и всю нейросеть, и в конце концов этот заряд должен был слететь, замкнув массивную петлю обратной связи. Осознав это, Оптимус задрожал в предвкушении.

Мегатрон обхватил его лицо обеими ладонями. Они были _на самой грани_ … восхищение и вожделение, любовь и острое желание, и потрескивание надвигающейся разрядки обволакивали их со всех сторон.

«Ты уже близко… - Мегатрон втянул глоссу Оптимуса к себе в рот. – Если кто-нибудь когда-нибудь сумеет откатать тебя так же, окажи мне любезность и вспомни, кто сделал это с тобой в первый раз.»

«Не думаю, что захочу кого-либо после тебя, Мегатрон», - отозвался охваченный страстью Оптимус. Как только эти слова сорвались с его разума, он ощутил, что заряд в его корпусе достиг опасной отметки – настолько, что в системах едва не сработали предохранители. Он успел их заблокировать, невзирая на угрозу оффлайна.

От Оптимуса к Мегатрону хлынул поток статических разрядов.

\- Ооо… Мегатрон…

Десептикон тяжело дышал ему в губы.

Над головой Мегатрона Оптимус видел Юникрона. Казалось, Несущий Хаос смотрит через голову Праймаса прямо на него, оскалив клыки и сияя кроваво-рубиновой оптикой; лицо Праймаса было обращено в другую сторону. Когда два исполинских создания полностью поднялись над горизонтом, стало ясно, что Юникрон состыковал их порты. Праймас перезагружался в замедленном режиме – они оба были настолько огромны, что их разрядка могла занимать несколько минут. Их перезагрузки с соединением портов могли продолжаться до десяти минут, и даже дольше.

Над городом повисла тишина.

Корпус Праймаса затрещал электричеством, и в этот момент то же произошло с Оптимусом.

Оптимус вцепился в броню Мегатрона, непроизвольно открывая рот. Из его рта и с верхней части головы метнулся разряд молнии, пронзив Мегатрона, пройдя его корпус насквозь и хлестнув из его порта.

На броне Юникрона зашелестела статика, и Мегатрон зарычал, испытав то же самое.

Все-Искра Праймаса вновь затянула в себя саму суть Юникрона, заливая всё вокруг ярким светом.

Привычная Оптимусу реальность прекратила своё существование – время, пространство и восприятие застыли, когда его тело словно свернулось само в себя. Он в буквальном смысле видел, как перезагрузка надвигается на него, как свет фонарей летящего по туннелю поезда. Открыв рот и широко распахнув оптику, Мегатрон залился криком, вздрагивая всем корпусом от чудовищного напряжения, накрывшего его системы. Чернота ненависти сжалась и поглотила Оптимуса целиком.

В следующий миг на Оптимуса обрушилась разрядка. Он сосредоточился на всей своей любви к Мегатрону, до последней капли, и как только его корпус скрутило в перезагрузке, он выпустил её. На несколько мгновений он словно покинул собственное тело и наблюдал со стороны, как ослепительный свет прокатывается волной сквозь темноту. А затем его швырнуло обратно в свой корпус, к самому невероятному откату в его жизни, и его крик отозвался эхом крику его любовника. Он чувствовал, как Мегатрон кусает его губы и царапает грудную броню. Молния, взметнувшаяся из их корпусов, лизнула переулок вокруг них, озарив его светом их взаимной страсти.

\- Аах, во имя Праймаса и всего святого! – вскрикнул Мегатрон, и голос его звучал почти на октаву выше, чем обычно. Схватив Оптимуса за запястья, он прижал их к земле над его головой. Оптимус не возражал. Даже сквозь мельтешение помех перед оптикой он всё ещё мог видеть неистовство на лице Мегатрона. То выражение его лица, которое обычно сопутствовало боевому рычанию, сейчас превратилось в гримасу вожделения. Из его оптики сочился омыватель из-за любви, льющейся потоком по связи между их Искрами.

А потом всё прекратилось.

Оптимус не понял, вылетел ли он в оффлайн – в одно мгновение Мегатрон нависал над ним, а в следующее – рухнул на спину рядом. Оптика Мегатрона была отключена, из сочленений поднимался дым. Броня его кое-где была раскалена докрасна от жара, излучаемого их корпусами.

Мегатрон выглядел иначе. Его лицо было полностью расслаблено, морщинки разгладились, злоба исчезла. Это был призрак невинности, которой он лишился, едва сделав первый вдох. Он был прекрасен. Затем его оптика мигнула, и его мерцающий взгляд навечно отпечатался в памяти Оптимуса.

\- Привет, - утомлённо сказал Оптимус. Он перекатился на бок, притягивая Мегатрона к своей груди и осыпая его лоб и щёку лёгкими, призрачными поцелуями.

\- Привет, - мурлыкнул Мегатрон. А потом улыбнулся, заставив Оптимуса снова растаять внутри, и чуть развернулся, чтобы устроиться в руках Оптимуса поудобнее.

\- Как ты?

Насмешливое фырканье в ответ.

\- Ничего такого, с чем бы не справились несколько часов восстановления.

В переулок просочился городской шум: музыка, голоса и взрывы пиротехники в небе. Прижавшись щекой ко лбу Мегатрона, Оптимус любовался разноцветными вспышками, расцвечивавшими его визор. Даже Юникрон и Праймас обратили внимание на фейерверки. Праймас улыбался, уложив голову на плечо Юникрона; лицо последнего не отражало ничего – казалось, что он расценивает фейерверки скорее как досаждающую помеху, чем что-то прекрасное.

Оптимус почувствовал ладонь Мегатрона на своей щеке и опустил взгляд к пылающей красной оптике. Его встретил неторопливый, ленивый поцелуй. Между ними до сих пор то и дело потрескивали искры. Мегатрон издал тихий смешок.

\- Ты показал мне любовь.

\- Я же говорил, что случайный интерфейс и занятие любовью – совершенно разные вещи.

\- Я… заметил, - Мегатрон переплёл их пальцы. – Я думаю… что… _люблю_ тебя. Это звучит так нелепо… я ведь даже не знаю тебя…

\- Нет, не нелепо, - Искра Оптимуса пела от слов Мегатрона. В то же время он напомнил себе, что Мегатрон полюбил лишь этот образ, не зная, кто скрывался под ним на самом деле. Затем он отбросил эту мысль. Он только что услышал, как Мегатрон произнёс «Я люблю тебя» - то, что никто и никогда больше от него не услышит.

Он ощутил, как Мегатрон тянет его за плечо.

\- Я хочу увидеть тебя снова. Где я могу тебя найти? Мне всё равно, на чьей ты стороне… я… хочу почувствовать это снова.

Горло Оптимуса вновь сдавило комком. Вместо ответа он склонился и накрыл губы Мегатрона своими. Затем сквозь терзающую его боль он произнёс слова, прожигающие его вокалайзер насквозь:

\- Я люблю тебя, Мегатрон.

Всё. Он сказал это. Даже несмотря на то, что говорил он под чужой личиной, он всё-таки выразил свои чувства – сначала действиями, а теперь и словами. Теперь Мегатрон знал, что кто-то в этом мире любит его. Любовь, которую Оптимус заложил в его Искру, определённо осталась в ней, после того как они разделились. Быть может, когда-нибудь, когда война окончится, Оптимус расскажет ему правду.

Мегатрон ухмыльнулся, и их губы слились в поцелуе снова.

\- Я ещё увижу тебя когда-нибудь после этой ночи?

\- Может и да, - Оптимус невольно улыбнулся в поцелуй. – Ну как, ты рад, что решил остаться в переулке?

\- Определённо, - рассмеялся Мегатрон. – Я не впервые брожу по переулкам… отсюда удобно смотреть на Небесное Слияние.

Праймас и Юникрон расстались. Детали их корпусов начали медленно сдвигаться: божества готовились вернуться в планетарную форму.

Грудной отсек и горло Оптимуса сдавило тянущей болью. Он не хотел, чтобы всё это заканчивалось. Не хотел выпускать Мегатрона из объятий. Не хотел возвращаться к своей прежней жизни, наполненной войной, смертью и болью.

Завтра Мегатрон посмотрит в оптику Оптимуса Прайма и не увидит ничего нового. В тот же самый день Оптимус Прайм посмотрит на Мегатрона и увидит, как сильно всё изменилось.

«Но у меня была эта ночь. Придётся довольствоваться этим», - сказал себе Оптимус. Закрыв порт доступа, он заглянул в полыхающую оптику Мегатрона. Он тянул время, пытаясь отсрочить неотвратимый момент, когда им придётся распрощаться и пойти своей дорогой.

_«Мегатрон, это я, Оптимус Прайм.»_  

Он пытался произнести эти слова. Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать это, но из него не вырвалось ни звука. Слова затерялись где-то на пути от его разума к вокалайзеру.

\- Мегатрон, я… - _«я – Оптимус Прайм!»_ \- …мне нужно идти.

Сожаление, мелькнувшее в оптике Мегатрона, вонзилось клинками в Искру Оптимуса. Мегатрон приподнял голову, и он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его ещё раз. Он чувствовал, как пальцы его возлюбленного сжимают его броню, безмолвно умоляя остаться, но оставаться стало ещё больнее, чем уйти.

Оптимус сел прямо. У него ещё кружилась голова от отголосков мощной перезагрузки. Рядом с ним Мегатрон передвинулся назад и тоже сел, прислоняясь спиной к стене.

Мегатрон обхватил Оптимуса рукой за талию и подтянул ближе, шепча в аудиодатчик:

\- Под звёздами Бельтайна я даю обет хранить свою Искру для твоей…

«Праймас, он читает древнюю клятву скрепления Искренних Уз!»

Повернувшись, Оптимус сплёл их пальцы. Каждое движение прожигало его Искру лазерным огнём: Мегатрон давал обет тому, кто существовал лишь наполовину. Оптимус невыносимо желал обратить время вспять и повторить всё произошедшее, только без чёрной краски и визора. Его собственные чувства смотрели ему в лицо, но он был не в силах справиться с собой. Он ощущал дрожь в вокалайзере, отвечая:

\- Перед лицом Праймаса и Юникрона… - _«Какой же я трус!»_ \- …наши Искры едины.

Он не смог сдержать омыватель, заструившийся из-под его визора. Однако всхлипы он сумел удержать ценой колоссальных усилий. Мегатрон привлёк его к себе и поцеловал снова, как раз в тот момент, когда Праймас и Юникрон проплывали прямо у них над головой. За ними следовало солнце, заливая переулок ярким светом, и его появление подтверждало, что время не могло стоять на месте вечно.

Отстранившись от Мегатрона, Оптимус нетвёрдым шагом направился прочь, не сказав больше ни слова… от этого у него скребло на Искре, но он понятия не имел, что ещё можно сказать. Он вывалился в соседний переулок, сливаясь с тенями, но обернулся, услышав за спиной тихий стон.

Мегатрон всё ещё сидел, прислонясь спиной к стене. Камера его Искры была открыта нараспашку, и его пальцы легко поглаживали её грани. На его запястьях плясала голубая статика.

\- Кем бы ты ни был… - выдохнул он, опуская другую руку к своему порту доступа, - я никогда не забуду твоих прикосновений. Я люблю тебя, Призрак. Найди меня когда-нибудь и позволь увидеть тебя при свете дня.

А после он обратил лицо к солнцу и забился в перезагрузке. Светило заиграло на его броне, рассыпая повсюду солнечных зайчиков. Он улыбался, он был счастлив, не ведая о боли, которую причиняло его удовольствие.

Оптимус заставил себя сохранять полную неподвижность. Он пронаблюдал, как Мегатрон захлопнул паховую броню, закрыл камеру Искры и поднялся на ноги. За считанные мгновения тёплое сияние его оптики пропало, как вода в иссушённой почве. Он был водоёмом, в который кто-то бросил камень, и рябь на поверхности уже успела пропасть - его поверхность была неизменной, но внутри он изменился навсегда. Он вновь стал Мегатроном, лидером десептиконов, но теперь он носил в своей Искре частичку Оптимуса. И Оптимус был единственным, кому была известна правда.

Оптимус дождался, когда Мегатрон исчез из виду, а затем бросился наружу, на солнечный свет. Прямо на выходе из переулка была установлена кабинка для снятия краски, чтобы сменившие окраску боты могли отмыться, не разводя грязь в жилых отсеках лунной базы. Оптимус огляделся, чтобы удостовериться в отсутствии свидетелей, а потом нырнул внутрь. Он сорвал визор с лица, пока растворители и щётки счищали с него краску. Чёрная жижа забрызгала стены, струясь по ним тёмными потёками. Он думал, что сможет унять тянущее чувство в своей Искре, разделив Бельтайн с Мегатроном. Он думал, что сможет изменить его, показав ему свою любовь. Он ошибался. Теперь его Искра ныла ещё сильнее, чем обычно, а Мегатрон, скорее всего, выбросил из головы все подробности их встречи, как только оправился от последней перезагрузки.

«Но теперь он знает, что кто-то любит его, - утешал себя Оптимус, - а я знаю, что он способен испытывать любовь. Для него есть надежда. Быть может, когда эта война закончится, если мы оба будем ещё живы… - он уставился на собственное отражение в дальней стене кабинки. Последние следы краски стекли с его голубого лица, - …настанет время и для нас.»

Оптимус выщелкнул маску, вновь закрывая рот и носовой конус, затем открыл дверцу кабинки и вышел в переулок, забитый ботами, спешащими по своим делам. Автоботы и десептиконы всё ещё были вперемешку, хотя и с явным неудовольствием. Бельтайн длился до заката. Это давало обеим фракциям возможность покинуть спутник, вернуться на базы и возобновить обычный распорядок. Оптимус мечтал о том дне, когда он сможет увидеть автоботов и десептиконов вместе не только во время Бельтайна.

Посреди толпы замаячила крохотная жёлтая фигурка.

\- Спаркплаг! – подойдя к мини-кону, Оптимус опустился на колено, чтобы поднять его на руки.

Сочленения Спаркплага испускали дым и брызгали искрами. На его лице мелькнула усталая улыбка.

//Отлично провёл время. Лидер-1 великолепен… он поёт, когда перезагружается. А как у тебя всё прошло?//

\- Должен признаться, это был лучший Бельтайн в моей жизни, - вздохнул Оптимус, поднимаясь на ноги.

Обратный путь к его отсеку на лунной базе был невыносимо долгим. Хотя на самом деле располагался он не _так_ уж и далеко… но путь казался бесконечным, поскольку его ноги всё ещё дрожали, как желе.

***

Интуиция подсказала Оптимусу, что Мегатрон заглянет в бар ещё раз, напоследок. И он действительно был там, небрежно вертя стакан энергона в руке. Его лицо было непроницаемо. И он ещё не смыл краску со своих инсигний.

В это время суток бар был полон; все стулья, столики и кабинки были заняты. Среди посетителей был и Ред Алерт, поглощённый беседой с хорошенькой синей фемкой, присевшей на его столик. А в другом углу бара обнаружился Демолишер, занятый азартной игрой с двумя мини-конами. Автоботы и десептиконы находились в этой комнате вместе, но в то же время – отдельно друг от друга.

Автоматические подносы – программируемые серебристые диски, доставляющие напитки заказчикам, – неторопливо перемещались вдоль стен. Изловив один из них, Оптимус огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что на него совершенно никто не смотрит. Толпа продолжала болтовню, не удостаивая его и взглядом. Отлично. Открыв панель на груди, он вынул красный визор, который носил прошедшей ночью, и положил его на поднос. Затем ввёл на дисплее номер места Мегатрона и отправил поднос по указанному адресу.

Мегатрон оцепенел, когда поднос шмякнулся на столешницу прямо перед ним. Он поднял визор, повертел его в руках и пробежался кончиками пальцев по заострённому низу. Его лицо оставалось нечитаемым. Затем он внезапно вскочил на ноги и осмотрелся, видимо, пребывая в потрясении. Любовь и тоска, знакомые Оптимусу по прошедшей ночи, на миг промелькнули на его лице.

\- Призрак… - беззвучно произнёс Мегатрон.

И в этот момент Оптимус вышел. Прислонясь к стене у соседнего бара, он устремил взгляд к отблескам солнечного света на стенах строений.

Дверь распахнулась, и Мегатрон вылетел на искрящийся свет. В ладонях он сжимал визор, будто величайшую ценность, которой он когда-либо владел. Остановившись в каких-то десяти футах от Оптимуса, он посмотрел вокруг, изучая толпу. Наконец, он обернулся и уставился Оптимусу в оптику.

\- Как давно ты здесь?

\- Минут десять, - честно ответил Оптимус.

Мегатрон поднял визор. Его голос был непривычно тихим:

\- Ты видел того, кто оставил это?

Оптимус похолодел, увидев, как пристально Мегатрон его рассматривает. Отчаяние в оптике Мегатрона кольнуло его Искру.

\- Полностью чёрный?

\- Да… - оптика Мегатрона замерцала, предавая его бесстрастное выражение лица.

_«Ты смотришь на него… просто он уже не чёрный.»_

\- Прости, Мегатрон. Я видел только как он вошёл.

Оптимус практически услышал мысленный крик Мегатрона «шлак побери!», поскольку, Праймас свидетель, он действительно проклял себя за свою трусость.

Мегатрон фыркнул. А затем рассмеялся. Холодным смехом, ни капли не похожим на тот, который Оптимус слышал этим утром. Он покачал головой, и Оптимус бросил на него любопытный взгляд.

\- Мегатрон… с тобой всё хорошо?

Губы лидера десептиконов презрительно скривились. Блеснули клыки, и Оптимусу вспомнилось, как они скользили по его щеке. От низкого голоса Мегатрона у него затрепетало всё внутри:

\- Тебя это вряд ли касается, но да, всё хорошо, - и он отвернулся, снова разглядывая толпу.

_«Ты показал мне любовь.»_

_«Я хочу увидеть тебя снова. Где я могу тебя найти? Мне всё равно, на чьей ты стороне… я… хочу почувствовать это снова.»_

_«Под звёздами Бельтайна я даю обет хранить свою Искру для твоей.»_

_«Кем бы ты ни был… я никогда не забуду твоих прикосновений. Я люблю тебя, Призрак. Найди меня когда-нибудь и позволь увидеть тебя при свете дня.»_  

Оптимус протянул руку к спине Мегатрона. Он чувствовал, что собирается с духом. Правда подрагивала на его губах между воспоминаниями о поцелуях и сплетённых пальцах. Мегатрон был совсем рядом, в пределах слышимости. Это был идеальный момент. Всё, что требовалось от Оптимуса, – произнести слова вслух.

Момент появился и исчез в полной тишине.

Оптимус смотрел, как Мегатрон уходит прочь. Смотрел, как он собирает своих бойцов, поднимается на борт корабля и взлетает к звёздам.

Жизнь вокруг Оптимуса возвращалась в привычное русло, но уже ничто не могло быть как прежде. Он был как-то странно, необъяснимо другим внутри. Лишь один бот был способен его понять, и он только что стоял и смотрел, как этот бот уходит, позволив собственному страху встать между ними.

«Я – трус, - фыркнул Оптимус себе под нос, и горько рассмеялся, глядя в закат. – Это ведь Бельтайн! Это не имело бы значения!»

Солнце нырнуло в лощину меж металлических строений, унося с собой собственный свет. Это было официальное окончание Бельтайна.

И возобновление войны.

 

Конец


End file.
